Misión: Mantener a Stiles puro y casto
by Cinnamon secrets
Summary: El Unicornio apareció el miércoles… y eso arruinó la vida de Stiles.
1. De Unicornios y Hadas

**Título:** Misión: Mantener a Stiles puro y casto.

**Fandom:** Teen Wolf.

**Personajes/Parejas:** Sterek, Scott/Allison, Jackson/Lydia, Erica/Boyd.

**Rating:** PG-15.

**Advertencias: **SLASHy crack.

**Resumen:** El Unicornio apareció el miércoles… y eso arruinó la vida de Stiles.

**Notas de la Autora:** Mi primer fic de Teen Wolf, y en español, así que espero no haya quedado muy OoC. Es un crack-fic, pero traté de apegarme mucho a los personajes. Esto es una especie de AU después de la segunda temporada, Y Jackson aun anda por aquí. Cora también.

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf es propiedad de Jeff Davis y MTV.

* * *

El unicornio apareció el miércoles.

No, en serio. El unicornio apareció el miércoles, sólo que Stiles no sabe exactamente a qué hora fue. Solo puede testificar que apareció el miércoles, cuando después de clases se acerca a su Jeep y lo ve parado al lado de su bebé.

\- Scott - dice en un susurro, temiendo asustar al animal.

\- ¿Por qué hay un caballo con cuerno al lado del Jeep? - Scott lo dice con tanta calma que Stiles tiene que admirar el hecho de que no le sorprenda nada a estas alturas del partido.

\- Pensé que lo estaba alucinando. Es un unicornio.

\- Esos no existen - bufa Scott con incredulidad.

\- Sí, _hombre lobo_, esos no existen - Stiles se burla.

\- ¿Qué podría hacer un unicornio aquí? - Scott pregunta.

\- No lo sé, Scott. En caso de que no te dieras cuenta, he estado contigo todo el día - Stiles voltea a su alrededor notando que no hay nadie en el estacionamiento - ¿Crees que somos los únicos que lo vemos?

\- ¡Qué lindo unicornio!

Stiles y Scott ven con pesar al resto de la manada acercarse.

\- Supongo que eso contesta mi pregunta - dice Scott entre dientes.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Stilinski? - Jackson lo ve con mofa.

\- Pensé que hacía falta un animal exótico como mascota. Las lagartijas gigantes ya no están de moda - Stiles guiña un ojo.

Jackson lo ve con furia, y está a punto de lanzarse probablemente a golpearlo, pero Scott y Boyd se meten para impedirlo.

\- Solo apareció aquí - explica Scott mientras ve a Jackson retándolo.

\- Tenemos suerte que al parecer no hay mucha gente en la escuela. Lydia y yo éramos las únicas en la biblioteca.

\- Entonces hay que ver qué hacer con el unicornio antes de que lo vea alguien - apresura Lydia.

\- Hay que ir con Deaton - sugiere Scott.

\- ¡Y como piensas que haremos eso! - Stiles se exaspera. ¿Por qué todos reaccionan tan normal con esta situación? ¡Es un maldito unicornio!

\- ¿Y de que servirá ponernos como tú? - Lydia pregunta, viendo sus uñas con desinterés.

Stiles odiaba que la chica siempre tuviera la razón. Por eso será su segundo esposo en el futuro.

\- ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? Yo creo que caminar con un unicornio va a ser algo que hasta Greenberg notaría - Erica dice con calma.

\- ¿Podemos meterlo al Jeep? - sugiere Scott.

\- Eso entraría en crueldad animal, ¿no? - Stiles dice con sarcasmo.

\- Tú me diste agua en un plato para perro en mi primera luna llena - Scott dice aún sonando resentido.

\- Eso ya es historia - Stiles mueve su mano sin darle importancia al argumento - el punto, no vamos a meter un caballo en el Jeep.

\- Unicornio, Stiles, hay que ser políticamente correcto - Lydia sonríe.

\- Entre más nos quedemos discutiendo, alguien nos va a descubrir - Allison razona - tenemos que...

\- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

Todos se congelan, escuchando a Danny detrás de ellos.

\- Uhm... Danny... ¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí en la escuela? - Stiles dice tratando de sonar casual. Lo más casual que uno puede ser cuando trata de esconder un maldito unicornio.

\- Lo mismo podría decir de ustedes. Se ven muy misteriosos.

\- ¿Misteriosos? ¿Nosotros? ¡Para nada! ¡Cómo crees! - Stiles sigue con su plan de negación total.

\- Lo que Stiles quiere decir - Lydia lo fulmina con la mirada - es que probablemente te preguntarás que hacemos con un unicornio...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vamos a una convención de 'El Señor de los Anillos' - Stiles dice, agitando su mano.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No, no, es solo un pequeño experimento - Scott trata de sonreír con calma - a ver cómo sería tener unicornios por aquí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- McCall le pegó un cuerno a un caballo blanco que robó - Jackson agrega - ya ves que no es el foco más brillante.

\- ¡Hey! - Scott protesta.

\- No sé qué les pasa - Danny dice, frunciendo el ceño - pero les recomiendo que si se van a emborrachar, no lo hagan en el estacionamiento. Ya de por si se ven sospechosos.

\- Creo que no puede ver al unicornio - susurra Erica a Boyd.

\- Danny, ¿qué ves aquí? - Stiles señala al unicornio.

\- ¿Tu mano? ¿Qué diablos pasa? - Danny los ve con sospecha.

Todos se ven, entre aliviados y confusos.

\- Oh... muy bien, pasaste la prueba - Stiles sonríe - ya puedes ir a casa.

\- Sé que algo extraño pasa - Danny los ve con sospecha - y tarde o temprano averiguaré que es.

Esto último lo dijo viendo a Jackson, el cual desvía la mirada. Stiles puede sentir su culpa a kilómetros. Jackson será un idiota, pero si hay alguien que entiende lo que es esconder cosas de las personas que quieres, ese es Stiles.

Danny se aleja, dejando a todos en un silencio incómodo.

\- Creo que podemos concluir que sólo nosotros podemos verlo - Allison trata de aliviar la tensión - quizás sólo los seres sobrenaturales pueden verlo.

\- Tu lo ves - Stiles objeta - yo lo veo, y no tenemos nada de sobrenatural.

\- En teoría - murmura Jackson.

\- Oh, eso es genial viniendo de ti, chico lagartija - Stiles bufa.

\- ¡Basta! - Erica interrumpe - me dan dolor de cabeza.

\- Deaton, y el unicornio se va en el Jeep - Lydia ordena.

\- No va a caber en el Jeep - se queja Stiles. No quiere un animal dentro de su bebé, arruinando la tapicería. Fue suficientemente malo que Derek casi se desangrara ahí.

\- Tal vez yo podría...

Scott se acercó al unicornio, cuando de repente se agita y comienza a tratar de escapar del chico.

\- ¡Woah! - Scott levanta sus manos tratando de parecer inofensivo - calma, amigo.

\- Sí, es un hombre lobo, pero no te comerá - bromea Stiles.

\- Creo que no tiene afinidad con él, Scott - Lydia se acerca - mira cómo debe hacerse.

Para sorpresa de todos, el unicornio reacciona igual que con Scott, tratando de alejarse de manera agitada.

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa a este animal? - Erica frunce el entrecejo - parece que no quiere que lo toque nadie.

\- ¿Entonces por qué rayos está aquí? - Isaac pregunta.

\- Si lo supiéramos, esto sería más fácil - dice con sarcasmo Stiles - ¿Por qué no le hablan a Derek? Es el experto en animales violentos.

\- ¡Oye! - Jackson, Erica y hasta Scott se ofenden con eso.

\- Pero Stiles estaba parado junto a él y no reaccionó violento - señala Allison.

Todos ven a Stiles, el cual tiene un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Y así es como Stiles ha sido comisionado 'ejecutivo de trasporte de animales extraños', y va por las calles de Beacon Hills, seguido de un unicornio que nadie puede ver. Más vale que Scott no le haga nada a su Jeep cuando lo lleve con Deaton.

\- Me has dado muchos problemas el día de hoy - Stiles farfulla mientras el unicornio solo sigue - ¿Y ustedes que están viendo?

Los curiosos que lo ven con duda al escucharlo hablar solo siguen su camino. No es como si la gente no pensara que es extraño.

Al menos tiene buena condición física, por lo que ni siquiera se siente agitado cuando llegan con Deaton. Y eso que no es tan cerca de la escuela, pero bueno, correr huyendo de psicóticos hombres lobo si ha dejado algo útil después de todo.

* * *

Un Camaro negro está en el estacionamiento de la veterinaria, junto a su precioso Jeep. No tiene idea de porque eso le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago. El unicornio exhala de manera ruidosa, como si estuviera exasperado de ver a Stiles con su estúpido enamoramiento actuando como niña de secundaria.

\- Tú cállate - Stiles se queja.

\- Ah, Stiles - Deaton sale a recibirlo - te esperábamos.

\- Que suerte tengo. Comité de bienvenida - Stiles dice con sarcasmo.

\- Afortunadamente no tengo clientes, y tendremos privacidad - Deaton dice con su tono de sabelotodo - si puede traer a su acompañante por la puerta trasera.

\- Ya escuchaste al hombre - Stiles le dice al unicornio, al que está tentado ponerle 'Sparky', solo porque siempre quiso un perro.

Por respuesta el unicornio le pega con su nariz, empujándolo.

\- Muy bien, muy bien, ya entendí.

Stiles y Sparky (sí, le gusta cómo queda) siguen a Deaton, el cual los guía hasta la sala de examinación, donde ya están todos reunidos.

\- Wow - Cora dice, sorprendida.

\- ¿Ven? - Scott dice exasperado - ¿Ahora me creen?

Stiles nota como todos dirigen su vista a Sparky. Sus ojos se fijan en Derek, con su ceño fruncido y esa sexy mirada que... no, malos pensamientos, malos pensamientos.

\- Es un unicornio - Derek dice finalmente.

\- Gracias, Derek, igual que Scott, esos sentidos de hombre Lobo son muy atinados - Stiles responde con sarcasmo. Lo cual lo hace sentir más tranquilo. Sarcasmo, eso es lo que puede manejar.

\- La pregunta es, ¿Qué hace aquí? - Lydia ve sus uñas, dando a entender que pierde interés en el tema.

\- No estoy muy seguro - Deaton acaricia la nariz del animal - los unicornios han sido un reflejo de pureza, pero a la vez son muy sanguinarios.

\- No se ve tan sanguinario - Scott lo ve con duda.

\- Claramente busca proteger a alguien que es aun puro... _virginal_, incluso. Al menos eso sugiere las lecturas que he hecho sobre el tema.

Todos ven a Stiles.

\- ¿Qué?

\- El unicornio solo deja que tú lo toques, Stiles - señala Erica, riendo.

\- Alguien que el unicornio considere impuro, será enemigo para él y no dejará que se acerquen a quien protegen. Eran guardianes feroces de doncellas.

Ahora si todos ríen al escuchar esto; incluso Derek se ve divertido con la situación. Stiles siente su cara arder de vergüenza.

\- ¡Tal vez está aquí para cuidar a Deaton! Por si no lo notan, también él lo puede tocar... y yo respeto eso, Deaton. Si te quieres quedar puro y casto hasta que llegue la persona ideal, es admirable.

Deaton ve con calma a toda la manada que le dirigen miradas de curiosidad.

\- Gracias, Stiles, pero en mi caso puedo tocarlo porque fui emisario. Tengo un poco más de neutralidad en cuanto a aspectos mágicos.

\- ¿Entonces si está aquí para cuidar la virtud de Stilinski? - Jackson se burla - lo hizo en vano. No es como si alguien quisiera tocarlo de manera voluntaria.

\- ¡Jackson! - Lydia le dice con enojo.

\- Antes de hablar, piensa dos veces lo que dirás si no quieres que haya consecuencias desagradables.

Para sorpresa de todos, no fue Scott el que dijo esto (aunque se veía que iba a decir algo también), sino Derek. Todos los betas se encogen de hombros, como si el escuchar a Derek les causara temor de lo que puede pasar si Jackson no hace caso de la advertencia. Cora es la única que parece que le da igual toda la situación.

\- Bueno... - Stiles trata de que esto no se convierta en una pelea física y Sparky salga en su defensa - ¿Entonces por qué Danny no lo pudo ver?

\- Porque es una criatura protectora - Deaton espera que eso sea obvio para todos - se deben esconder de los seres no mágicos pues cuando eran totalmente visibles, eran cazados y comenzaron a extinguirse.

\- ¡NO! ¿Estás diciendo que nosotros fuimos la causa de la extinción de los unicornios? - Stiles dice con sorpresa - bueno, de la casi - extinción.

\- No solo eso, el unicornio es visible solo para aquellos que están relacionados con quien ellos quieren proteger. Esto es, Stiles, que si lo llevas a tu casa, el Sheriff podrá verlo también. La manada y aquellos que son cercanos a ti, podrán verlo.

\- Pero Danny es alguien relacionado a mí, lo conozco y me cae bien - Stiles razona.

\- Pero no _sientes_ algo por Danny, de la misma manera que sientes algo por tu padre y por la manada - Deaton explica con calma - y sí, eso incluye a Jackson.

Deaton de seguro vio la mirada de desconcierto que Stiles le dirige a Jackson, porque _sentir_ algo por Jackson le da nauseas. ¿A menos que el odio cuente?

Y ni siquiera quiere analizar que _siente_ por Derek. Eso sí que es abrir la caja de Pandora.

\- Deaton, entonces ¿Por qué puedes verlo? Sin ofender, pero no recuerdo que mi corazón palpite de emoción cada vez que estoy aquí.

\- Soy un Druid.

Esa parece ser toda la explicación que necesitan, porque Deaton sigue examinando al unicornio, el cual solo parece estar resignado a todo.

\- Le llamaré a Peter para decirle que está pasando - Cora sale de la habitación.

\- ¿Entonces no podemos tocarlo, porque piensa que atacaremos a Stiles? - Erica reanuda el interrogatorio, viendo con pena al unicornio.

\- No necesariamente. Ustedes lo ven, por su conexión con Stiles. No lo pueden tocar, porque no son virtuosos y han sucumbido a los placeres carnales.

\- Excepto Stilinski - Jackson se burla.

\- Por algo quiere proteger a Stiles, ¿No? - Allison corta la futura pelea - ¿También presienten el peligro?

\- Es probable que si apareció ahora, es porque sabe que algo o alguien busca dañar a un virtuoso, y quiere prevenirlo. El unicornio no se separará de ti hasta saber que estas en buenas manos.

\- ¿El unicornio no confía en nosotros para mantener a Stiles a salvo? - Scott frunce el entrecejo.

\- ¿Y cómo es eso de que 'no se separará' de mí? - Stiles dice con enojo - ¿Qué hay de mi privacidad? ¿Y la escuela? ¡No me voy a poder concentrar en clases con un unicornio ahí! ¡Con trabajos me concentro ahora!

\- ¿A qué hora apareció el unicornio exactamente? - Deaton, el campeón en sacar temas que no se están abordando.

\- ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? - Stiles chilla - solo estaba al lado del Jeep cuando llegamos.

Scott asiente, corroborando la versión de Stiles.

\- Exactamente. Por todo lo que sabes, quizás estuvo todo el día esperando a que aparecieras, en el lugar que sintió es como tu territorio - Deaton explica - estoy seguro de que el unicornio se quedará en el Jeep mientras vas a clases.

\- Eso no me reconforta tanto como esperabas, Deaton - Stiles se queja - ¿Cómo voy a explicarle a mi papá todo esto?

\- Bueno, el Sheriff ya sabe de nosotros - trata de calmarlo Scott - y estará feliz de que aun eres... _puro y casto_.

Todos sueltan risitas burlescas mientras Stiles siente de nuevo que su cara arde de vergüenza.

\- Gracias, Scott, te recordaré este momento la siguiente vez que necesites ayude en algebra. ¿No se puede quedar aquí, Deaton?

Como si entendiera que Stiles se quiere deshacer de él, el unicornio se acerca a Stiles y le pega con su nariz en el brazo.

\- Ouch, bueno, ya, era una sugerencia - Stiles masajea su brazo.

\- Creo que te das cuenta de que el unicornio solo quiere estar contigo - Deaton dice con calma - cuando pase el peligro, se irá.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a saber cuál es este peligro? - Erica frunce el entrecejo - me rehúso a estar pegada a Stiles para salvar su virtud.

\- Quizás haya información en el Bestiario - Lydia los ve a todos con calma - y tengo cosas que hacer. Mañana podremos discutir esto con calma. Vamos Jackson, quiero ver una película.

\- ¡No vamos a ver 'Diarios de una Pasión' de nuevo, Lydia! - Jackson se queja, dirigiéndose a la puerta del consultorio.

\- ¡Me alegra ver que cuento con ustedes! - Stiles les recrimina.

Al mismo tiempo que Jackson y Lydia van saliendo, Cora va entrando, extrañada al verlos.

\- ¿A dónde van? - Cora pregunta, frunciendo el ceño. Una característica de los Hale, en definitiva.

\- A ver 'Diarios de una pasión' - Scott explica - no entiendo qué más podemos hacer, amigo. De momento, tendrás la mascota que siempre quisiste.

El unicornio parece ofendido con esto, y golpea a Stiles en el brazo de nuevo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Si ahora yo no dije nada!

\- Es bonito, ¿No? - Cora sonríe, acercándose - como un corcel de los que...

Antes de que Cora pudiera continuar, el unicornio se altera y comienza a levantar sus patas delanteras, advirtiendo que si da un paso más lo va a pagar muy caro.

\- ¡Demonios! - Cora retrocede - ¿Que rayos le pasa a este animal?

\- ¿Por qué demonios no puedes tocarlo? - Derek dice en un tono amenazante.

\- ¿Qué? - Cora se ve confundida.

\- Deaton dice que solo aquellos puros y _virginales_ pueden tocarlo. Tú no puedes hacerlo, ¿Por qué?

\- Oh... ¿Será porque ya no soy ni pura ni virginal?

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡TIENES 17 AÑOS!

\- ¿De verdad quieres que hablemos de este tema, Derek? - Cora lo ve con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Eres una niña! ¡Debes poder tocar el unicornio! ¡Dime el nombre del bastardo! ¡Lo mataré!

\- Creo que esto es una discusión familiar - Stiles retrocede, mientras los demás parecen querer hacer lo mismo - así que los dejamos para que se sientan cómodos. Vamos, Sparky.

\- ¿Sparky? - Scott lo ve con duda.

\- Le queda, ¿No?

Y así es como Stiles ha adquirido una nueva mascota, que casi le causa un ataque cardiaco a su padre cuando lo ve.

* * *

\- No quiero que ese animal haga destrozos en la casa - su padre sigue aleccionando. Tomó muy bien lo del unicornio, si acaso solo porque Scott tenía razón, y parecía estar feliz de que Stiles fuera aun _puro_.

Al parecer todos están felices con eso, menos Stiles.

\- Papá, ve lo inocente que es Sparky...

\- ¿Sparky? - su papá lo ve con duda - Stiles, este no es el perro que siempre quisiste. Para empezar, es tres veces más grande. Y además... ¿Qué está haciendo?

Ambos voltean y ven que el unicornio se acuesta en la cama de Stiles.

\- ¡No, no, no, no! - Stiles se acerca con furia. Ahora solo falta que se quede sin cama porque este animal quiere 'protegerlo.' - Tú duermes en la cochera. ¡COCHERA!

El unicornio suelta un bufido que claramente significa 'tu duerme en la cochera si tanto quieres' mientras acomoda su cabeza en la almohada de Stiles.

\- ¡Papá! - Stiles busca apoyo - ¡Esta en mi almohada! ¡Dile que tiene que estar en la cochera! ¡Tú eres el que manda aquí!

\- Claramente a tu mascota no le importa quien mande, y te recordaré esas palabras en el futuro. Buenas noches hijo, que sueñes con unicornios.

\- ¡NO ES GRACIOSO! - Stiles grita mientras su padre va riéndose de su propio chiste pasillo abajo.

\- Tú y yo vamos a dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas...

Stiles termina durmiendo en el suelo. En algunas ocasiones simplemente no puedes ganarle a un unicornio. Al menos recuperó su almohada, pero por alguna razón, eso no se siente como un triunfo en estos momentos.

* * *

Stiles siente que su espalda lo está matando. No recordaba que su colchón estuviera tan duro. Parpadeando, ve un unicornio plácidamente dormido en su cama. Entonces no soñó todo eso. Demonios.

\- Que mierda - Stiles se queja.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Stiles se incorpora rápidamente gritando, al escuchar una voz de ultratumba.

\- ¿¡QUIEN ERES!? ¿QUÉ QUIERES? - Stiles trata de agarrar su bate para protegerse.

\- Que niño tan tonto.

Stiles voltea rápidamente, viendo algo encima de uno de los libros de su escritorio. Al acercarse con cautela, puede ver unas pequeñas alas... ¿Una mariposa que habla?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué gritaste?

Stiles ve a la ventana, notando a Derek queriendo entrar.

\- ¡UN HOMBRE LOBO! - la mariposa parlante dice, mientras vuela a la ventana.

\- ¿Un hada? - Stiles ve a Derek frunciendo el entrecejo.

Un hada... eso tiene más sentido que lo de la mariposa parlante. Aunque hay que admitir que su vida es demasiado retorcida como para que eso tenga 'mas' sentido que lo otro.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera decir algo, el hada sopla polvo en los ojos de Derek, quien chilla de dolor y cae de espaldas. Aprovechando eso, el hada cierra la ventana y se dirige a Stiles a prisa, quedando justo frente a sus ojos.

\- ¡Esta locación está comprometida! ¡Vamos a esconderte a una cueva!

\- Ejem, disculpa, pero no pienso irme a ningún lado - Stiles trata de ser diplomático ante esta absurda situación.

\- ¡UN HOMBRE LOBO TRATO DE ENTRAR POR TU VENTANA! - el hada grita.

\- Si, bueno, sucede que yo conozco a ese hombre lobo - Stiles dice con resignación.

\- ¿Qué? - el hada parece calmarse - ¿Conoces a un hombre lobo? ¿Es tu novio?

\- ¿QUÉ? - Stiles se sonroja. Hasta el hada puede ver sus negras intenciones hacia Derek. Solo Derek es tan estúpido como para no ver que Stiles quiere tener sus cachorros (claro, en sentido figurado) - ¡NO! Es solo... - ¿Qué demonios es Derek? ¿Amigo? ¿Conocido? ¿Acosador? ¿Arruinador de vidas? ¿Apestosamente atractivo? ¿Alguien que volvería gay a cualquiera? - a todo esto, ¿Tu quién demonios eres? ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

\- Oh - el hada sonríe - soy tu nueva guardiana.

\- Genial. Gracias, pero no lo necesito. Tu amigo Unicornio me está cuidando de momento.

Ambos voltean a la cama, donde el Unicornio solo los ve con aburrida contemplación.

\- Claro, si él fue quien me llamó. Al parecer no estás tomando en serio que tu pureza está en peligro, así que...

Antes de que el hada pudiese terminar, ambos escuchan la puerta del cuarto de Stiles abrirse de golpe mientras que un furioso Derek se acerca a ellos.

\- Uh, oh - el hada y Stiles dicen al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO? - Derek les grita con furia.

\- Pensé que venías por la pureza de la chispa - el hada se defiende, cruzando sus pequeños brazos. Stiles la ve con calma; siempre pensó que las hadas serian como 'Campanita', pero esta hada es como una versión miniatura de Lydia con alas.

\- Asumo que yo soy la chispa en este escenario - Stiles decide intervenir - ya les dije que no necesito protección...

\- ¡Cállate, Stiles! - exige Derek.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Te recuerdo que estás en mi cuarto, _Fido_ \- Stiles ve con furia a Derek - así que aquí no puedes tratarme mal.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que este hombre lobo no es un peligro? - el hada ve a Stiles con el entrecejo fruncido - puedo encargarme de él si quieres. ¿Le corto las orejas?

Stiles considera sus opciones. El hada parece muy dispuesta a hacer _lo que sea_ para salvar la integridad de Stiles. Eso puede funcionar a su favor.

\- Stiles - Derek gruñe, probablemente adivinando los planes del chico. Aguafiestas.

\- No, no es necesario. Si de por si cuando se transforma no tiene cejas... ahora sin orejas será más patético.

\- ¿Puedes tomar esto en serio? ¡Un hada te está protegiendo! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? - Derek lo ve con sus típicas cejas gruñonas (en serio, ¿Cómo alguien puede tener cejas tan expresivas? Stiles ama esas cejas).

\- Uhm... - Stiles se sienta en la cama, haciendo a un lado una de las patas del Unicornio, el cual solo bufa en desaprobación - ¿Qué el siguiente en aparecer será Shrek?

\- ¡STILES! - Derek aprieta su nariz con frustración.

\- ¿Por qué este hombre lobo te dice 'Stiles'? - el hada se sienta en el hombro de Stiles. Esto parece una película de Disney cada minuto que pasa - ese no es tu nombre.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre? - Stiles frunce el entrecejo.

\- Las hadas sabemos muchas cosas. Entre ellas los nombres de aquellos con conexión mágica.

\- Ohhh... ¿Sabes algo de Deaton entonces? Quiero material para chantaje.

\- ¿El Druid? - el hada chasquea la lengua - no sé si sea algo muy interesante, pero él...

\- ¡Disculpen! - Derek interrumpe la charla - Stiles, ¿Podrías actuar como una persona normal y al menos pretender que te preocupa que un hada este en tu habitación?

\- ¡Como si fuera mejor tener un apestoso hombre lobo! - el hada se ofende - ¡Son sucios y comen animales! ¡Asesinos!

\- ¡Cállate, mariposa glorificada! - Derek responde con su típica mirada asesina.

\- ¡Salvaje!

\- ¿Quieren que los deje solos? - Stiles interrumpe la discusión. Jamás pensó ver a Derek discutir como niño con un hada.

\- Ejem.

Todos voltean a la puerta del cuarto de Stiles, viendo al sheriff de pie, al parecer feliz con este nuevo episodio en la novela 'detengamos a Stiles de divertirse con otras personas que no sean su mano'.

\- Hola, papá - Stiles saluda, tratando de aparentar calma.

\- Stiles... Derek... Unicornio... y una señorita con alas.

\- Soy un hada - nadie debería escucharse tan orgulloso de algo así.

\- Ahhh... un hada... asumo que esto tiene que ver con todo el asunto de mantener a Stiles 'puro' - su papá es el peor, en serio. Stiles va a ponerse en adopción, con un papá que disfruta verlo sufrir, ¿Para qué quiere enemigos?

\- ¿Qué no tienes que irte a trabajar? - Stiles refunfuña.

\- Naturalmente cuando Derek tocó la puerta y en cuanto abrí subió corriendo, sabía que necesitaba corroborar que todo estuviera bien. Al menos ahora no entró por la ventana.

\- Ya lo estoy entrenando - Stiles sonríe sarcásticamente.

\- Yo no lo dejé entrar - el hada dice con orgullo.

Stiles ve con duda al hada, porque parece demasiado tranquila ante la presencia de su padre. Considerando que a Derek lo aventó por la ventana. Nota como ella parece sonrojada y apenada... no puede ser... el hada tiene un enamoramiento con su padre. ¡Genial!

\- Ah, eso explica el polvo en tu cabeza - su padre se dirige a Derek - apreciaría que no entraras a la habitación de mi hijo menor de edad por la ventana. Tenemos una puerta por una razón.

\- ¡Papá! - Stiles tiene que defender a Derek, aunque admite que si es raro que tenga esas costumbres de entrar por las ventanas. Quizás es alérgico a las puertas.

\- Escuché a Stiles gritar y actué por instinto - se defiende Derek.

\- Bueno, no puedo reclamarte eso, quieres proteger a mi hijo y lo agradezco. Pero ahora tiene asignado guardaespaldas mágicos, así que quizás podrías tomarte un descanso y dejarlos a ellos a cargo de Stiles por un tiempo.

\- ¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO NECESITO PROTECCIÓN! - Stiles siente la necesidad de gritar esto a ver si ya entienden. No quiere ser Robin todo el tiempo, y peor, ahora hasta parece la dama de turno que tiene que ser rescatada del villano.

Como Daphne en Scooby Doo.

\- Yo lo cuidaré muy bien - el hada vuela hacía su padre - ¡Lo prometo!

\- Gracias - su padre frunce el entrecejo.

Derek se cruza de brazos, desafiante, mientras que el hada se sienta en el hombro de su padre, fulminando a Derek con sus pequeños ojos.

Stiles no se dio cuenta a qué hora cayó por la madriguera de conejo, pero solo espera poder salir pronto de este enredo.

* * *

Después de que su padre se divirtió un rato y Derek aceptó que no puede seguirlo a la escuela, Stiles siente que está en una escena de una caricatura. Un Unicornio sentado en el lado del pasajero del Jeep mientras el hada está sentada cómodamente en su cabeza.

\- Tu papá es un hombre muy interesante - el hada jala su cabello.

\- Aja, lo conociste hace dos minutos - Stiles dice con sarcasmo - y no vives con él. Créeme, al verlo diario verás que no tiene nada de interesante.

El Unicornio da un golpe con su nariz en el brazo de Stiles.

\- ¡Hey! - Stiles se queja - ¿No me digas que tú también quieres con mi papá? No puedo creerlo, hasta mi padre tiene más ligue que yo.

\- Si es interesante - el hada lo golpea en la cabeza - ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A la escuela.

\- ¿A qué?

\- ¿Qué no tienen escuelas en dónde vives? ¿Dónde es eso exactamente?

\- ¿Me crees tan tonta? - el hada resopla - eres amigo de hombres lobo, no te diré nada que ponga en riesgo a mi comunidad.

\- ¡Hey! No son tan malos. Mi amigo Scott es más bueno que el pan integral. ¿Aunque sea tienes nombre?

\- Tampoco puedo decírtelo.

\- ¿Entonces qué puedes decirme?

\- Que tienes cabello seco y estás enamorado del hombre lobo.

\- ¡No tengo cabello seco! – Stiles se ofende. Momento… ¿Él? ¿Enamorado de Derek? ¿Cómo demonios supo eso? - ¡Y no estoy enamorado de Derek! ¿Qué no lo viste? ¡Siempre enojado, y no tiene respeto por reglas sociales!

\- Pero al menos es atractivo, eso debe compensar todos esos defectos, ¿No? – el hada dice con calma, aun jalando el cabello de Stiles.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué estamos discutiendo esto?

\- Si te revuelcas con el hombre lobo, esto podría beneficiarnos a ambos – el hada dice crudamente.

\- En primera, nadie se va a revolcar con alguien… ahora entiendo a mi papá; en segunda, ¿Qué no me debes proteger de eso precisamente?

\- No, te tenemos que proteger de quien quiere usar tu virtud para otros propósitos. Si tú decides andar con el hombre lobo, eso ya no es nuestro problema.

El unicornio golpea el brazo de Stiles, como si estuviera de acuerdo con todas estas sandeces que se están diciendo.

Stiles se resigna a que esto será su vida, al menos de momento. Cuando llega a la escuela, le ordena al Unicornio quedarse quieto en el Jeep, lo que causa un resoplido de indignación, pero al menos no decide ser desafiante y seguirlo, lo cual es un problema menos. Tener a un unicornio deambulando a tu lado puede distraer bastante.

\- Uhm, Stiles – Allison se acerca a él mientras saca sus libros de su casillero – tienes algo en la cabeza.

\- Parece un…

\- ¡Otro hombre lobo!

Scott ni siquiera pudo terminar su oración, ya que el hada se ha lanzado a su cara para repetir lo que sucedió con Derek en la mañana. Al menos aquí Scott solo cayó al suelo, mientras gruñe de dolor.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios! – Scott comienza a tallar sus ojos con desesperación.

\- Ese era Scott – Stiles explica, suspirando - ¿Podrías dejar de atacar a todos los hombres lobo que se me acerquen? Tengo un círculo social amplio.

\- Menos mal que es temprano, así no tenemos público – Allison ve con desconfianza al hada - ¿Quieres explicar quién es tu amiga?

\- Apareció esta mañana, y atacó a Derek. Al parecer también está en el club de proteger mi virtud.

\- ¡Pudo haber explicado eso antes de echarme polvo en la cara! – Scott se queja.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Allison pregunta.

\- No es mi culpa que los hombres lobo sean bestias – el hada regresa a su lugar en la cabeza de Stiles. ¿Qué tan retorcido es que Stiles ya se esté acostumbrando a todo esto?

\- ¿Entonces no tienes ningún problema con Allison? – Stiles sonríe a su casi cuñada (ya que Scott es su hermano).

\- Los humanos no me interesan, no representan ningún peligro – el hada parece muy segura.

\- Bueno, tiene razón – Allison frunce el entrecejo – por algo mi papá nunca ha conseguido información sobre ellas para ponerla en el Bestiario.

\- Entonces ¿Seguimos con eso de que Stiles está en peligro? – Scott parpadea repetidamente, al parecer aun afectado por el polvo que el hada lanzó con mucho tino a sus ojos - ¿Dónde dejaste a Sparky?

\- En el Jeep. Creo que esto ya es suficiente circo, ¿No te parece?

\- Ya están llegando todos – Allison observa – es mejor seguir el día como si nada, y después veremos qué hacer.

\- Fácil para ti decirlo – Stiles chilla - ¡Tú no tienes un animal robándote tu cama en la noche, a menos que cuentes a Scott!

\- ¡Oye! – Scott se ofende.

\- ¿Y ahora que traes en la cabeza?

\- ¡Un hombre lobo!

Stiles se resigna a que esto va a ser cosa de todo el día cuando el hada se lanza a Isaac. Al parecer las hadas y los hombres lobo no se mezclan.

* * *

Finalmente Stiles puede estar tranquilo, aunque sea en la clase de Harris. Como el hada se ha encargado de atacar a todos los hombres lobo en su vida (cuando le tocó a Jackson fue realmente divertido), todos han decidido darles espacio. No es que los culpe, pero al menos deberían mostrar más preocupación por la situación. Al menos parece ser que es igual que con el unicornio, ya que nadie más fuera de la manada ha hecho observaciones sobre su nuevo accesorio para el cabello.

\- Psss – el hada jala su cabello suavemente.

\- Deja de hacer eso – Stiles susurra.

\- Psss – el hada no hace caso.

\- ¿Qué? – Stiles pregunta tratando de que Harris no lo escuche.

\- Tu novio el hombre lobo está espiándonos desde los arbustos.

Stiles voltea hacia la ventana, sin ver nada.

\- Claro que no.

\- Tus ojos son muy débiles. Yo sé lo que te digo… ¿Quieres que le corte las orejas?

\- ¿Cuál es tu fijación con sus orejas? – Stiles bufa – deja en paz a Derek. Quizás quiere cerciorarse de que todo está bien. Ya que se enfade, se irá a casa.

\- No lo creo. Nos ha estado siguiendo toda la mañana – el hada golpea a Stiles en la frente – no entiendo como aun eres virtuoso, teniendo a esa bestia en tu vida.

\- No es algo que te importe. Ahora guarda silencio antes de que me regañen.

\- ¿Ese humano? – El hada suspira – tiene mucho rencor en el corazón. Ustedes humanos son un cúmulo de sentimientos negativos. ¿Por qué siempre quieren ver todo lo malo?

\- No todos son así – Stiles defiende – Scott no lo hace. Siempre ve el bien en todos.

\- Mmm – el hada comienza a jalar el cabello de Stiles – si tú lo dices.

\- Estaba pensando – Stiles dice mientras escribe en su libreta – tal vez podría conseguir quien me quite lo virtuoso. Así tú y el unicornio podrían marcharse a donde sea que pertenecen, ¿No?

\- No seas tonto – el hada regaña – tu pureza va más allá de los placeres carnales.

\- No sé porque, pero eso se escuchó sucio – Stiles se ríe, mientras Harris lo fulmina con la mirada.

\- ¿Le divierte mi clase, señor Stilinski? – Harris lo ve con odio.

\- No, señor – Stiles dice con seriedad.

\- Eso espero. Es muy temprano para que se quede castigado, ¿No le parece?

\- Sí, señor.

Harris parece perder interés en la conversación, y regresa a escribir en el pizarrón. Esa estuvo cerca.

\- Ya deja de distraerme – Stiles dice, susurrando de nuevo.

\- Dile a la bestia que se aplique y ya no tendrás que lidiar conmigo – el hada dice con calma.

\- A menos que te quieras convertir en mi nueva mamá – Stiles dice con calma.

Bueno, al menos eso calla al hada por lo que resta de la clase.


	2. Y Ahora se Agrega un Duende

**Capítulo 2: Y Ahora se Agrega un Duende.**

Stiles caminaba por el pasillo, tratando de que no se notara que tenía un hada en la cabeza, hablando hasta por los codos. Ahora entendía a su padre.

\- Es solo que no entiendo porque no te revuelcas con el perro – el hada sigue bufando, jalando el cabello de Stiles.

\- Ya te dije que Derek y yo apenas si somos amigos. Yo diría que somos como aliados que tienen que soportarse y además no sé porque tengo que explicarte esto a ti. ¿Qué no se supone que tú odias a los hombres lobo?

\- Pero veo su utilidad, ¿Crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que cuidarte? Tengo una agenda ocupada.

\- Pues entonces vete, Sparky será suficiente para cuidar mi pureza o lo que sea.

\- El unicornio fue quien me hablo, niño tonto – el hada patea la cabeza de Stiles, pero realmente no duele- tu eres muy descuidado, y claramente el Druid ni siquiera se ha molestado en entrenarte. Con razón este lugar esta infestado de perros y de…

Ante el repentino silencio, Stiles voltea a ambos lados tratando de ver si hay peligro. El hada baja de su cabeza y se esconde en el bolsillo de su camisa. ¿Pero qué le pasa?

\- Stiles.

Lydia se aproxima a Stiles, con su sonrisa calculadora.

\- Lydia, tan hermosa como siempre.

\- Rumores dicen que tienes una nueva mascota – Lydia ve sus uñas con calma - y no me habías dicho nada.

\- Bueno, tú te fuiste con Jackson a ver 'Diarios de una pasión' por milésima ocasión, no pensé que quisieras ser molestada.

\- Corta la farsa, Stiles – Lydia exige - ¿Cómo es que un hada apareció de repente? El Bestiario ni siquiera habla de ellas, así de escurridizas son. ¿Dónde la tienes?

\- Uhm…

Stiles señala su bolsillo.

\- ¿Y? Dile que salga.

\- Originalmente estaba en mi cabeza, pero de repente se metió en mi bolsillo. Déjame ver…

Stiles abre su bolsillo, viendo al hada lo más arrinconada posible, haciendo señas que no entiende.

\- ¿Qué? – Stiles la ve con duda.

\- No voy a salir – el hada dice en voz baja, pero Stiles logra entenderle – así que dile a la Banshee que busque otro bocadillo.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Piensas que Lydia va a comerte? – Stiles sonríe – créeme, Lydia Martin no va a hacerte nada.

\- No voy a salir – el hada se cruza de brazos.

\- Sal de ahí – Stiles suspira. ¿A dónde va su vida?

\- No.

\- No te va a pasar nada, sal – Stiles comienza a sacudir su bolsillo.

\- ¡NO! –el hada sopla polvo a la cara de Stiles.

Demonios, apenas si había quitado el polvo que le quedo en la oreja después del encuentro de esta mañana. Stiles levanta la vista, notando a Lydia con una ceja arqueada.

\- No quiere salir. Dice que vas a comértela.

Lydia resopla, ofendida ante tal acusación.

\- ¡Déjame hablar con ella! – Lydia se acerca a Stiles, tomando su camisa. Esto es como sus sueños húmedos, excepto que actualmente es Derek en lugar de Lydia, no están en la escuela, y no tiene un hada pataleando en su bolsillo.

\- ¡NO! –escucha Stiles que el hada grita cuando Lydia mete la mano a su bolsillo.

\- ¡ME MORDIÓ! – Lydia retrae su mano con enojo.

\- NO ME VAS A COMER, BANSHEE – el hada sigue gritando.

\- ¡Lydia!

Stiles ve a Jackson acercarse junto con Scott y Allison.

\- Nos acaban de decir que tú y Lydia estaban en el pasillo, forcejeando – Scott explica – y Jackson, naturalmente, quiso venir a marcar territorio.

\- Ugh, ¿Quieres superar que me gustaba Lydia, Jackson? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Orinarla?

Dios, el imbécil parece que lo está considerando seriamente.

\- El hada de Stiles piensa que voy a comérmela – Lydia explica – quise convencerla de lo contrario.

\- ¿Y? – Allison la ve con duda.

\- Me mordió. No tengo idea de dónde saca que me la pienso comer.

\- Quizás es porque eres una Banshee – Stiles explica – parece que ella tiene una serie de pre-concepciones de todas las criaturas sobrenaturales.

Stiles siente un golpecito en su pecho y asume que es el hada. Cuando voltea a su bolsillo, la ve con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué? – Stiles pregunta.

\- ¿La Banshee se junta con los hombres lobo? – el hada parece sorprendida.

\- Si, todos somos como una gran familia feliz. Excepto Jackson, él es la mascota.

Jackson gruñe, pero Lydia pone una mano en su brazo para detenerlo.

\- De hecho es novia de uno – Stiles explica – no hay duda que en gustos se rompen géneros.

El hada va saliendo poco a poco, asomando la cabeza sobre el bolsillo de Stiles, y parpadeando rápidamente.

\- Y promete que no va a comerme, ¿Verdad? – el hada dice con voz temblorosa.

\- Querida – Lydia bufa, ofendida – soy muy selectiva en todo, incluyendo mi dieta.

\- Lydia no es una Banshee como otras, es una Banshee chévere – Stiles dice con sarcasmo.

\- ¿En serio, Stiles? ¿Haciendo referencias de 'Chicas Pesadas'? – Lydia sacude su cabeza con desaprobación.

\- Pero se supone que las Banshee y los hombres lobo no se mezclan – el hada dice, sorprendida. Aún sigue escondida en el bolsillo de Stiles, pero al menos ya asoma la cabeza.

\- Somos la excepción a la regla – Allison sonríe - ¿Por qué no sales y nos explicas más al respecto?

\- ¡No! – el hada se vuelve a esconder – ¡Que se vaya la Banshee!

Stiles se encoge de hombros mientras Lydia ve con ojos asesinos el bolsillo de Stiles, como si esa ofensa fuera algo que no va a superar jamás.

\- Bien – Lydia cede, lo cual debió costarle mucho trabajo – pero tenemos que resolver esta situación pronto. Stiles, mi casa, después de la escuela. Hablaremos más sobre esto. Si tú… amiga quiere, puede quedarse escondida todo el tiempo, me da igual.

\- Lydia, ¿Es esa una propuesta indecorosa? – Stiles hace un guiño.

\- Yo también iré – Jackson se apunta, porque es un idiota celoso.

\- Yo tengo que trabajar – Scott dice – pero quizás pueda ir cuando termine.

\- Yo también tengo entrenamiento con papá – Allison agrega – pero igual, Scott y yo los alcanzaremos.

\- ¿Qué hay de la chocopandilla de Derek? ¿Los lobitos en cuero? – Stiles se ríe de su propio chiste, mientras que los demás niegan con la cabeza.

\- Le diré a Isaac – Scott sonríe – creo que ellos tienen entrenamiento con Derek, así que igual no pueden ir.

\- Solo Derek seguiría entrenándolos cuando tenemos otras cosas más importantes que hacer, como ver qué hacer con toda la fauna sobrenatural que está apareciendo para protegerme de poder divertirme como un adolescente normal… ¡Hey! – Stiles siente un golpe en su pecho.

Al abrir su bolsillo, el hada lo está viendo con enojo.

\- ¡No te hagas el que no te gusta el perro! – el hada lo señala con su minúsculo dedo - ¡Apestas tensión sexual no resuelta alrededor del hombre lobo!

\- ¡SHHHH! – Stiles cierra su bolsillo rápidamente, mientras Lydia y Allison lo ven con curiosidad y Scott hace una cara de asco que no puede con ella. Genial, igual escucho todo lo que el hada dijo. Jackson parece indiferente, pero al menos sus hombros ya están más relajados, por lo que Stiles concluye que el plan de orinar a Lydia ha quedado en segundo término.

\- Stiles… - Scott comienza a hablar, y si lo conoce, Stiles sabe que está a punto de explotar.

\- Bueno, te veo en la tarde Lydia. Scott, tengo que hablar contigo.

Antes de que los demás se quejen, Stiles toma a Scott de la mochila y lo jala al primer salón vacío que encuentra.

\- ¿¡Te gusta Derek!? – Scott finalmente explota.

\- ¡NO! – Stiles se defiende inútilmente, porque sabe que Scott puede escuchar que miente.

\- Digo, sabía que te gustaba en un nivel superficial, porque pues el tipo no es feo – Scott frunce el entrecejo – podría ser considerado atractivo por algunas personas.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? – Stiles lo ve con calma – Derek es como un Dios Griego, por favor. Sus abdominales son para comerse, y ese trasero merece ser mordido.

\- Muy bien, primero… EWWWWW – Scott golpea con cuidado a Stiles en el brazo – y segundo… es Derek… ¡DEREK!

\- Sé muy bien quien es Derek, Scotty – Stiles suspira.

El hada escoge justo ese momento para salir del bolsillo de Stiles, y ponerse de nuevo encima de su cabeza.

\- Si se revuelca con el perro, entonces ya no tendríamos problemas – el hada dice con calma.

Scott luce horrorizado de solo imaginarse a Stiles… 'revolcándose' con Derek.

\- Aparentemente el hada dice que si Derek me estrena, todo este asunto de la pureza se resuelve – Stiles decide que al menos debería incluir a Scott en este asunto de Derek y él y la tensión sexual. No en una manera rara, solo para que este enterado.

Además es muy divertido ver la cara de azoro de Scott.

\- ¿Qué no el cuidarte de que alguien te 'estrene' es lo que tenemos que hacer? – Scott pregunta con duda.

\- ¿Ves? – Stiles trata de ver al hada – te dije que no tiene sentido.

\- No esperaría que el otro perro entienda sobre la entrega de la pureza, y tú eres muy tonto – el hada resopla – mientras estés en peligro, te vamos a cuidar.

\- Aun no puedo creer que te guste Derek… - Scott ve a Stiles como si lo hubiera traicionado - ¿Por qué no has hecho algo como con Lydia?

\- En primera, porque el asunto con Lydia empezó cuando era más joven, y además… si Lydia era inalcanzable… Derek es imposible. Así que más te vale que mantengas tu boca cerrada.

\- Pero es que…

\- Scott, promete que no dirás nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a Allison.

\- Es que…

\- Pacto de saliva, o comenzaré a divulgar que cuando tú y Allison comenzaron a andar decidiste usar…

\- ¡BIEN, BIEN! – Scott interrumpe – pacto de saliva. Cielos.

Scott escupe en su mano, y Stiles hace lo mismo, pactando silencio hasta la tumba.

\- Eso sí que es desagradable – el hada vuela de nuevo a la cabeza de Stiles.

Stiles no puede decir lo contrario, la verdad es que sus pactos de saliva han sido un dolor de cabeza para su padre y la mamá de Scott. Ambos salen del aula, Scott aun dirigiéndole miradas de incredulidad a Stiles. Bueno, no puede decirse que Stiles tiene mal gusto. Derek, aun con sus problemas de actitud, estaba para comérselo.

* * *

Al salir de clases, Scott se va con Allison porque Stiles debe reportarse a casa de Lydia Martin. Como si tener un hada en su cabeza no fuera suficiente. Al encaminarse a su Jeep, un chico que jamás había visto antes se aproxima a él.

\- Hola – el chico le sonríe - ¿Vas a esta escuela?

Stiles lo ve con duda. El hada le jala el cabello, pero no dice nada.

\- Ahm… ¿Si?

\- ¡Qué bien! Es que soy nuevo en la ciudad, y no sé muy bien si estoy en el lugar correcto. ¡Mi nombre es Darren! ¿Y tú eres…?

\- Eh… Stiles – el chico extiende su mano para conocer oficialmente al tal Darren – pues si buscas la preparatoria de Beacon Hills, estás en el lugar correcto.

Darren se ríe, lo cual hace que Stiles frunza el entrecejo, porque su comentario no fue tan gracioso. A menos que… ¿Podría ser esto posible? ¿Podría ser que este chico estuviera coqueteando con Stiles? Como jamás había estado en tal situación, no sabe distinguir señales.

\- Me alegra haber dado ya con la escuela entonces – Darren sigue sonriéndole a Stiles.

\- Si gustas puedo…

Antes de que Stiles pudiera ofrecerse a guiar a Darren por la escuela, escucha un gruñido muy cerca de su oreja. Oh, por favor, que no sea Derek actuando como un acosador.

\- Ehhh – Darren ve a la persona atrás de Stiles y retrocede un paso – no sabía que tuvieras novio.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no tengo! – ahora si queda confirmado: Derek es el peor, siempre arruinando las oportunidades de ligue que puede tener Stiles – este es… mi primo… Miguel.

\- ¿Tu primo? – Darren los ve con duda, y Derek, el imbécil, sigue sin decir nada – no se parecen mucho.

\- Es adoptado. Pero si… solo es mi primo… oye primito, ¿Por qué no vas a casa? Te alcanzaré después.

Cuando Stiles voltea con Derek, la mirada de furia que recibe le dice que eso no pasará.

\- Tengo que irme, Darren – Stiles se disculpa – pero aún están los encargados de control escolar, ellos podrán darte la información que necesitas.

\- Oh – Darren parece decepcionado – bueno… de seguro nos veremos en los pasillos, Stiles. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte… créeme…

Otro gruñido de Derek hace que Darren tiemble ligeramente, y mejor se aleje de ellos. Furioso, Stiles empuja a Derek, pero para el dolor de su ego, el idiota ni se inmuta, ni siquiera se mueve.

\- ¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema? – Stiles comienza a reclamarle - ¿Acaso careces de todo parámetro de desempeño social?

\- Puede ser una amenaza – Derek dice como si eso tuviera sentido – no me gusta.

\- Si hubiera sido una amenaza, ¿No crees que mis alarmas hubieran hecho algo? – Stiles señala a su cabeza, donde el hada solo está jugando con su cabello, y luego ve a Sparky, el cual de algún modo consiguió bajar la ventanilla de su auto y asomar su cabeza.

\- El humano apestaba tensión sexual – el hada dice con calma – pero no es una amenaza.

\- Ya escuchaste, le gruñiste a una persona totalmente inocente, felicidades – Stiles sigue refunfuñando.

\- Quizás el perro no quiere competencia – el hada agrega alegremente, golpeando la frente de Stiles.

\- Ya dije que ese tema no se toca – Stiles dirige ahora su furia al hada. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar agregando cosas que no vienen al tema?

\- ¿De qué demonios hablan? – Derek los ve con enojo.

\- Nada que te importe – Stiles dice de mala gana - ¿Qué no tenías entrenamiento con los lobitos en cuero?

\- Ya te he dicho que no les llames así – Derek gruñe, pero Stiles puede ver que no está enojado – van a entrenar solos. No puedes estar sin supervisión.

\- ¿Te parece esto estar sin supervisión? – Stiles vuelve a señalar al hada y a Sparky.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Derek cambia el tema de repente.

\- Bien, gracias por no responder a mi pregunta. Lydia me ha llamado a su casa, esta sentida de que el hada no la quiera.

\- Me quiere comer – el hada jala el pelo de Stiles - ¿Así es como pagas mi protección?

\- Generalmente las hadas temen a las Banshee – Derek asiente, como si eso tuviera sentido.

\- A ver, a ver… ¿Le tiene miedo a las Banshee, pero no le tiene miedo a los hombres lobo?

\- ¡Yo puedo con los perros apestosos! – el hada se ofende.

Derek se acerca a Stiles, lo cual hace que su corazón palpite de manera acelerada. Este es el momento, Derek lo besará o lo matará. Y lo peor, las dos posibilidades le causan una gran excitación. Stiles hasta comienza a entrecerrar los ojos, cuando nota que Derek levanta su mano y toma algo de su cabeza.

Cuando abre los ojos para ver qué pasa, nota que Derek tiene las alas del hada en sus dedos, mientras ella patalea sin cesar.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Grandulón!

\- Si no guardas silencio te voy a encerrar en un frasco – amenaza Derek poniéndola al nivel de sus ojos.

\- ¡Apestoso! – el hada patea el ojo de Derek, el cual la suelta rápidamente mientras frota su ojo y el hada vuela directo al bolsillo de Stiles.

\- Uhm… creo que eso no fue lo mejor – Stiles dice mientras Derek sigue gruñendo - ¿Te dolió?

\- No Stiles, me quejo porque me hizo cosquillas – Derek dice con sarcasmo, haciendo que Stiles sonría. Vaya que el grandulón estaba puliendo su ironía.

\- Claramente ya ofendiste al hada, así que mejor vete y luego…

\- Iré contigo a casa de Lydia.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya te dije que no puedes estar sin protección… Y ESTOS DOS NO CUENTAN.

Stiles frunce el entrecejo cuando Derek no lo dejo decir precisamente lo que estaba pensando. ¿Y de cuando acá le importa a Derek lo que le pase a él? Stiles sabe perfectamente que su enamoramiento con Derek no era exactamente reciproco, y la única razón por la que el tipo le dirigía la palabra era por Scott. Si no lo conociera, hasta pensaría que le importa que le pase a Stiles.

\- Mira, no sé qué demonios pienses, pero no vas a seguirme con Lydia. Ve con tus lobitos y…

\- Sube al Jeep, o te desgarrare la garganta con mis dientes – amenaza Derek.

\- Bien – se resigna Stiles. Ya que Derek recurre a la violencia, nada bueno se puede esperar – pero tendrás que irte atrás.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sparky va adelante.

Como si quisiera reforzar el punto, Sparky golpea a Derek en el brazo con su nariz y suelta un bufido.

Derek ve a Sparky, luego a Stiles y finalmente al hada que se está asomando sobre el bolsillo de su camiseta, y se cruza de brazos. Esta será una tarde muy larga.

* * *

\- Stiles, no recuerdo haber invitado a Derek a esta reunión.

Lydia le dirige una mirada de reclamo mientras Jackson está sentado en la cama, Derek recargado en la pared, y Cora en medio de la habitación.

\- ¿Crees que puedo decirle a Derek que hacer? Quiso venir porque según él necesito protección.

\- ¿Y el hada…?

Todos voltean a ver el bolsillo de Stiles, donde el hada solo asoma sus ojos, pero en cuanto Lydia la ve, se vuelve a esconder.

\- Aun piensa que te la vas a comer – explica Stiles –Lydia, no es que no aprecie que me invites a tu casa, pero ¿Qué quieres lograr exactamente? No tenemos ni idea de quien sea esta cosa que quiere mi virtud, y…

\- ¡Yo tengo una candidata! – Cora dice, emocionada.

\- ¿En serio? – Stiles pregunta con cierta reserva. Cora sospecha hasta de su propia sombra.

\- Si, es esta chica de la escuela, Mandy Miller. Creo que es una bruja.

Todos ven a Cora con extrañeza.

\- Pensabas que Lydia era una bruja – Stiles le recuerda – creo que podemos confiar en ti para decidir quién es bruja y quién no.

\- ¡Pero al final resultó ser una Banshee! ¿No? – Cora se defiende.

\- Además Mandy Miller es solo rara, pero no es una bruja – Lydia apoya a Stiles.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes? – Cora frunce el entrecejo - ¡Hay algo mal con esa chica! Me da mala espina.

\- Cora, todos te dan mala espina, tienes el gen Hale de desconfiar de todo aquel que te vea feo – Stiles dice con sarcasmo, ganando un gruñido de Derek – no gruñas, sabes que es cierto.

\- Basta - Lydia interrumpe la discusión – Stiles, he estado investigando, y podemos hacer que pierdas el 'magnetismo' con eso de tu pureza.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Son varias recetas, que podemos ir probando…. Imagino que cuando encontremos la adecuada, tus amigos se irán.

\- ¿Recetas? No sé si me gusta el sonido de eso, Lydia – Stiles siente un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

\- Casi todas son seguras, Stiles – Lydia dice con calma.

\- ¿Casi todas? Lydia, entiendo que no te guste el hecho de que el hada te odie, pero no tienes que desquitarte conmigo.

\- No es necesario, podemos seguir protegiéndolo como hasta ahora – Derek interviene, quizás temiendo que una de esas recetas sea matar a Stiles.

Y si Stiles no estuviera ya perdidamente enamorado de Derek, esa minúscula muestra de preocupación de su parte haría que cayera rendido a sus pies.

\- Derek – Lydia dice en su tono calculador – no tenemos idea sobre que o quien quiere a Stiles, es más fácil quitar lo atrayente que tiene, que esperar y arriesgarlo. Es todo por su bien.

\- ¡Si se revuelca con el mphhh –! – el hada iba a intervenir, pero sabiendo su argumento, Stiles solo pone su mano sobre su bolsillo para evitar que abra su boca delante de todos y saque eso de revolcarse con Derek.

\- ¿Qué dijo? – Cora lo ve con duda.

\- Nada, sigue diciendo sandeces de protección y cosas así. Entonces, Lydia… estoy en tus manos.

\- Oh, Stiles… claro que lo estás.

* * *

\- Esto es tan estúpido – Stiles bufa, mientras trata de respirar por la boca para evitar el olor.

\- Tú dejaste que Lydia te pusiera eso en el cuello – Derek le recuerda.

\- No sé cómo soportas esta peste. Apenas si puedo tolerarla, y mi sentido del olfato no está tan desarrollado.

\- He olido cosas peores – Derek se encoge de hombros, como si esa fuera una explicación lógica.

\- ¿Y tú que dices? – Stiles ve a su cabeza, donde el hada le está haciendo pequeñas trenzas.

\- No apesta tanto como los hombres lobo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Derek fulmina con la mirada al hada.

\- Lo que escuchaste, perro apestoso.

\- Te voy a…

\- ¡Basta! – Stiles interrumpe la discusión – bien, ya estoy en casa, gracias por tu caballerosidad. Ahora lárgate de mi cuarto.

\- No me iré – Derek se cruza de brazos – cuando duermes estas más vulnerable.

\- Derek, creo que mi papá fue muy claro, dijo que no te quería en el cuarto de su hijo menor de edad.

\- No, dijo que no quería que entrara por la ventana al cuarto de su hijo menor de edad. No dijo nada sobre entrar de manera normal y quedarse a hacer guardia.

\- ¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Qué crees que pasará? ¿Qué algo va a entrar por la ventana y…?

Para su sorpresa, Derek lo toma del brazo, jalándolo a su pecho y abrazándolo. Esto debe ser lo que las novelas románticas dicen que pasa cuando el amor de tu vida actúa heroicamente. No que Stiles leyera algo así, era solo investigación para conquistar a Lydia y… momento, ¿Por qué Derek está gruñendo?

\- Suéltame – Stiles trata de liberarse de esos musculosos y atléticos brazos. Mal tren de pensamiento.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Qué quieres? – le escucha decir a Derek.

Stiles gira su cabeza, viendo a… ¿Un duende? O algo muy parecido.

\- Ya era hora de que aparecieras – el hada vuela directo al sombrero del recién llegado.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer – bufa la criatura – ohhh, un hombre lobo… ¿Puedo cortarle las orejas?

Derek gruñe, y Stiles solo atina a apretar su nariz con sus dedos. Pronostica que le dará migraña pronto.

\- A ver – Stiles se separa de Derek, muy a su pesar – ¿Tú también fuiste convocado a cuidarme?

\- ¿Esta es la chispa? – La criatura ve a Stiles con duda – no se ve muy virtuoso.

\- ¡Hey! – Stiles no sabe ni porque se ofende. Lo último que quiere es ser virtuoso de cualquier modo.

\- No puedes tocar al perro – explica el hada – la chispa es su amigo.

\- Bueno, ¿Y dónde voy a dormir? Me gusta ese closet.

\- A ver, a ver – Stiles debería estar más sorprendido de que su vida se esté convirtiendo en una serie de eventos sin sentido – ¿Tu quién eres?

\- Oh, soy…

\- ¡No! – El hada lo interrumpe – los nombres tienen poder, ¿Qué no te he enseñado nada?

\- Ah sí… bueno, soy un duende, y tengo como misión cuidar a la chispa. Y como tú eres la chispa, aquí me quedaré. Aparto el closet para dormir.

Stiles voltea con Derek, el cual sigue con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Derek? ¿Algo que agregar?

\- Más criaturas siguen apareciendo.

\- Gracias, Derek, tu aportación como siempre ha sido de gran ayuda.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Más criaturas siguen apareciendo!

\- Escuché la primera vez – Stiles bufa - ¿Y?

\- Stiles, esto es serio. No creo que Lydia con sus ideas vayan a ayudarte, cuando criaturas siguen apareciendo para protegerte – Derek frunce el entrecejo. Se ve tan sexy. – No, creo que tendré que vivir aquí por un tiempo.

\- ¿DISCULPA? – Stiles casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

\- ¡El perro solo busca una excusa! – el hada jala el cabello de Stiles, quien ni siquiera lo siente al seguir aun en shock por semejante revelación.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Te importa que duerma encima de tu ropa? – El duende comienza a esculcar en su closet - ¡Oh! ¡Ropa interior de ositos!

\- Stiles…

Todos ven a la puerta, notando a su padre, de pie, riendo abiertamente y sosteniendo una taza de café. Esto debe ser una pesadilla.

\- Dame eso – Stiles se acerca al duende y le arrebata la ropa interior – fue un regalo.

\- ¿Puedo dormir encima de tus camisas? Son muy cómodas.

\- Stiles – su padre dice de nuevo - ¿Qué demonios tienes en el cuello?

\- Oh, si… es idea de Lydia. Piensa que va a ayudar a quitarme lo 'atrayente' y lo que sea que quiere mi virtud me dejará en paz.

\- Yo le dije a la Banshee que no iba a funcionar – el hada vuela directo a la cabeza de su padre. Aduladora – no puedes confiar en una Banshee, anuncian la muerte y comen hadas.

\- Oh – su padre levanta una ceja a Stiles, y él solo niega con la cabeza. Ni siquiera él tiene idea de qué demonios pasa.

\- Pero yo cuidaré de su hijo – el hada sigue hablando – lo prometo. Si usted quiere, le puedo cortar las orejas al perro.

Derek gruñe y Stiles solo atina a suspirar.

\- No es necesario – su padre trata de prevenir la masacre del hada – ¿Y eso que está en el closet…? ¿Es un troll?

\- Oh, no, esos no existen – la voz en el closet finalmente se asoma – soy un duende.

\- Ah – Su padre ve a Stiles con los ojos de '¿Me estas bromeando?'

\- Si existen – el hada agrega – pero son pocos, y prefieren comer cosas más nutritivas que humanos.

\- Stiles, no quiero que duermas en la cama con esa peste. Acabamos de lavar las sábanas – su padre alecciona, como si esta situación fuera de lo más normal.

\- Sheriff – Derek se acerca a su padre con la cara menos amenazadora que tiene – Stiles no puede estar solo, sin protección. La manada ha decidido que lo mejor es que yo vigile a Stiles de momento.

\- ¿La manada ha decidido? – Stiles repite con sarcasmo - ¿A qué hora les preguntaste?

\- Como ve, Stiles no toma en serio esta situación, pero que criaturas sobrenaturales sigan apareciendo no es buena señal.

\- Derek, ¿Es esta tu forma sutil de pedir mi autorización para quedarte en el cuarto de mi hijo?

\- ¡Solo para cuidarlo! – Derek aclara, como si la insinuación de que algo más pudiese pasar entre él y Stiles fuera repulsiva.

Eso no ayuda mucho a su ego, que aunque ya sabía que Derek estaba a años luz de sus posibilidades, aun así se siente herido. Y por lo tanto, no va a dejar que el idiota de Derek se quede aquí a torturarlo.

\- Pues fíjate que no necesito tu protección – Stiles comienza a exaltarse.

\- Stiles… - Su padre ya sabe bien que pasará.

\- No, no te quiero en mi cuarto. Ya sé que para ti solo soy una carga, pero ¿Adivina qué? ¡Ya tengo quien me cuide! ¡Sparky, el hada, y ahora el duende! ¡Así que tu presencia no es necesaria, ni ahora, ni nunca! ¡Mi collar de limones con ajo y agua de pantano me va a mantener puro y casto! Voy a ponerme la pijama, y cuando regrese no quiero verte aquí, o te echaré wolfsbane.

Stiles sale dramáticamente de su cuarto, azotando la puerta. Ya estaba bien de Derek insinuando que Stiles era solo un humano inútil que necesitaba protección. Además, tenerlo diario en su cuarto va a causarle demasiados problemas, es mejor que vaya alejando a Derek antes de que termine de romperle el corazón.

Porque si lo hace, Stiles sabe que no podrá recuperarse, al menos no en un buen tiempo.

* * *

Al regresar a su cuarto, gracias a todas las deidades solo están su padre y los tres chiflados.

\- Hijo, creo que fuiste muy rudo con Derek – su padre alecciona.

\- ¡Tú eres el que siempre me dice que es un ex - convicto!

\- Si, y tú eres el que siempre se apresura a agregar que fue un error que tú y Scott cometieron. ¿Qué pasa en realidad?

\- Quiere revolcarse con el perro – el hada dice feliz.

Su padre casi se ahoga con su café.

\- ¡NO ME QUIERO REVOLCAR CON DEREK! –Stiles espera que el gritarlo sea suficiente para que entre en la cabeza dura del hada.

\- Hijo… - su padre aun trata de recuperarse - ¿Es esto lo que pasa? ¿Te gusta Derek?

\- Si le gusta – el duende agrega, desde el closet – huele a tensión sexual y hormonas.

\- ¿Acaso todas las criaturas sobrenaturales tienen mejor olfato que yo? – Stiles se queja.

Sparky le pega en el brazo, como diciendo 'sip'. Ya hasta se está encariñando con esos golpes que el unicornio le da.

\- Bueno… es un poco más grande de lo que me gustaría… pero supongo que si pueden esperar a que seas mayor de edad y…

\- Papá, voy a interrumpirte antes de que sigas en la tierra de la fantasía. Por más 'buena onda' que seas con esta situación, Derek no está interesado en nada que tenga que ver conmigo. La única razón por la que se preocupa acerca de eso de la pureza es porque si muero, Scott va a dejar de ser parte de su manada. Así que gracias, pero no sucederá jamás.

\- Stiles, es obvio que a Derek le preocupa tu bienestar. Hijo, no debería yo decirte esto, pero ese muchacho ha estado rondándote desde hace tiempo, y no creo que sea solo por Scott.

\- ¡Eso dije yo! – El hada apoya a su padre – el perro apenas si puede contener su deseo.

\- Es obvio que el hombre lobo busca tener cachorros con el humano – el duende agrega - ¿Es eso posible?

Sparky bufa, al parecer apoyando todos los argumentos.

\- Gracias a todos por su apoyo, pero si hay alguien que conoce a Derek, ese soy yo – Stiles quiere ya olvidarse de toda esta tontería – mejor vamos a dormir.

\- A veces nos cegamos a las cosas más obvias – su padre le da una palmada en la espalda – piénsalo.

\- Es un niño muy idiota – el hada sigue en la cabeza de su padre.

\- Bueno, creo que es hereditario. Yo era igual, jamás pensé que su madre me haría caso.

\- Oh, pero de seguro…

Stiles ya no alcanza a escuchar lo que el hada le dijo a su padre, ya que ambos salieron del cuarto, cerrando la puerta y dejándolo con sus pensamientos. Decide preparar su bolsa de dormir, porque es claro que Sparky dormirá de nuevo en la cama, y volteando a ver al duende en su closet, el cual se acurruca entre su ropa (que quitó de los ganchos y tiró al suelo), suspira. Esto no tiene trazas de mejorar mañana.


End file.
